Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot comprising a movable link extended from a base body through a joint mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a robot which performs various works by an end effector of a movable link coupled to a base body through a joint mechanism.
As this kind of robot, similarly to human beings, there has been known a robot comprising: a base body as a body; a head provided above the base body; right and left arm bodies extended from upper right and left sides of the base body; hands attached to end parts of the arm bodies; right and left leg bodies extended downwardly from a lower part of the base body; and foot flat parts attached to end parts of the leg bodies (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4774964).
The robot described in Japanese Patent No. 4774964 can bend and stretch movable links, such as the arm bodies and the leg bodies in a plurality of joint mechanisms corresponding to joints, such as shoulder joints, elbow joints, wrist joints, a hip joint, knee joints, and ankle joints of a human being.
By the way, joint mechanisms for extending movable links from a base body are provided outside the base body in a conventional robot. For example, in the robot of Japanese Patent No. 4774964, the joint mechanisms corresponding to the shoulder joints are provided on sides of the body part which is the base body.
Therefore, in the conventional robot, there has been a problem that when work is performed using end effectors provided at the movable links, or when the robot is moved, a space for work or movement must be set also in consideration of sizes of the joint mechanisms since the sizes of the joint mechanisms in addition to a size of a base body part largely affect the work or movement.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a robot which needs a less space required for work or movement.